russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dagul Makes TV Comeback to Join ‘Iskul Bukol’ this Saturday
May 30, 2019 Dagul After being three months of absence from the limelight and his electoral loss as an independent candidate, dwarf actor and comedian Dagul is set to make his TV comeback on its new home IBC 13 via the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” this Saturday (June 1) with a lesson-filled Brigada Eskwela episode before the opening of classes. “Excited na rin po ako makabalik matapos ang tatlong buwan. Makakabalik na rin para matupad ‘to at sa IBC ang tunay na Kaibigan tungkol sa araw ng eskwela para sa kanilang episode,” said Dagul who recently met with executives of the Kaibigan Network led by IBC President and CEO Kat de Castro. This back-to-school season, “Iskul Bukol” is one of the Kaibigan Network’s top-rating shows every Saturday night as it welcomes the newest addition to its high school teacher of Diliman High School – Dagul as a newest member. Also, April 'Congrats' Gustilo will be a special guest. The phenomenal sitcom’s high ratings on primetime program surveys continues to grown quite a following, and with the millions of viewers, especially the Philippine basic education and Filipino learners that are studied on the valuable lessons that Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) has been teaching and learning. For the smooth opening of classes, in this episode, the day before the first day of school at Diliman High School, Joyce wakes up at her bedroom around early morning and proclaims it to be the Best Iskul Ever. She then uses her tablet for her social media with her message and posters with her classmates and friends, including Patrick (Patrick Destura), Basti (Basti Gonzales), AC (AC Bonifacio), Angelica (Angelica Marañon), Angelo (Angelo Acosta), among others. Best iskul ever because of Joyce at Diliman High School before the first day of class, according to the Oplan Balik Eskwela (OBE). Joyce is set to buy some school supplies at the mall, while Tonton is set to follow the school brigade a.k.a. Brigada Eskwela and to buy some books at Diliman High School when he meet Aling Congratulations (April). In the upcoming back-to-school episode featuring the dwarf actor, Dagul will be playing the part of Sir Dagul, a dwarf adviser of Diliman High School as a friend of Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) that decides to appoint the public high school. At the mall, Joyce meets Patrick (Destura) who is going to the mall while they buy some school supplies for the first day of school. Then, Joyce and Patrick continue ending up buying ice cream. Aling Congratulations congratulates Joyce on being her 100th customer and tells her he can come back for free ice cream anytime. The two approached AC (Bonifacio) to pursuit into Volleyball Court of Celebrity Sports Plaza where she and her classmates as Joyce's team get into a volleyball match with Alyanna's (Alyanna Angeles) team. Patrick meets Basti, while Angelica is a cheerdance. How did Joyce became a winner for the first day of classes? Find out on “Iskul Bukol” this Saturday (June 1) 7pm after the PBA on IBC 13 and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page. 'Kaibigan Mo School Tour' Non-stop surprises and treats ang dadalhin ng Kaibigan Mo School Tour! More kaalaman! More fun! More activities!